Guardians of Time: The Request
by Flammenia
Summary: Set exactly after the battle between Guard and Order, it follows the story of Matt's first decision as Immortal, Ethan's determination to bring Rochelle back and a struggling girl's journey as she discovers her parentage and heritage.
1. The Request

**A/N: Upon reading the ending in GoT: The Key, I wasn't prepared for Rochelle's unfortunate death, especially with **_**how**_** she died. Her complex character drew me out to her. Needless to say that I feel completely betrayed when her life ended the way it did. And in behalf of Ethan who still feels the injustice of it all, I write this story. **

**Disclaimer: Familiar characters, settings and plot are all due to the one and only Marianne Curley, who made traveling through history possible – even only in ink and imagination. ;-)**

The Request

In the gathering twilight, the group has already started going their separate ways. The remaining Tribunal members who have witnessed the Immortals' death during the battle have already gone back to Athens, attending to the wounded, regrouping what is left of their sectors and preparing for Lorian and Lathenia's entombment. All that is left now on the mountain, where the Guardians of Time fought against the Order of Chaos, is the pile of debris and heaps of dead dark creatures. Some of the Named still remains as well, standing helplessly and quietly by Ethan, his knees on the ground, and Rochelle's lifeless body cradled in his arms.

He doesn't want to believe it. No, he won't accept this. After all those years of working for the Guard, fighting for their cause and this is what he gets? Rochelle's death? It wouldn't be even _her_ death, if she didn't jump in front of that poisonous arrow. He's sure of it. He knows in his heart that Marduke intended for the arrow to hit him. Didn't she say, 'You're safe.'? He heard it loud and clear. And now that she's dead, he knows that nothing will ever be the same again. A tear drops, recalling their last moments together. That kiss, by the cliff, it was long and burning with passion. But obviously not long enough, because she died. Rochelle Thallimar, the only girl he ever loved is now dead because she saved him. That very knowledge, he won't and never will accept.

He finally looks up and sees that Jimmy, the protector, already left. He probably is home with Matt and Isabel's mum, keeping her busy to distract her from worrying about her children. Ethan notices that Isabel and Arkarian have already gone too. It's understandable. Isabel must be with Arkarian, comforting him about his father, Lorian's death. And directly in front of him is the insensitive and thoughtless Dillon who made Rochelle ran into the forest in the first place. Ethan stares at him for awhile and shifts his gaze on Neriah. She looks back, asking forgiveness for her father's wrong deed. Then he looks at Matt, the pain and anguish reflected in his reddened deep blue eyes.

Matt has only one second to think. The Guard has lost so much already and he won't let _this _affect Ethan's work for the Guard. He senses it. Soon, Ethan will withdraw from the Guard. And this he can't let happen. Ethan is Named. He's part of the elite. And he's also one of the greatest and most talented soldiers the Guard has ever seen in years. Losing Ethan will cause another major blow. A fact that he won't be able to live with for the rest of his life and he's an Immortal. Matt clears his throat, approaches Ethan and says, 'There is a way to bring her back.'

At first, it seems like they arrive in the middle of nowhere. They're standing on a long dirt road, lush meadows to its left and right. Matt glances sideways to Ethan and looks at Rochelle, in his arms. He knows that the task ahead is going to be difficult, but it's worth the try. A smile forms around his lips. It's good to be back, he thinks, even though only for just a little while.

'Matt, are you sure we're in the right place? Or maybe even in the right _realm_?' Ethan asks doubtfully, as he glances around the peaceful surroundings. He gasps in awe as he sees the five suns.

'Isn't it breathtaking? There're seven of them. And since this realm is divided into levels, there's one for each. The other two just hasn't risen up yet,' Matt describes, as if Ethan should already know about this. 'Anyway, where we're going is to that palace up ahead. Do you see that?' he says and points.

Ethan turns, and then he sees it. And its position reminds him of the Citadel. Although, he hasn't seen the Citadel from the outside, he's told that it also hovers in midair. He turns to Matt again. 'And how are we getting up there?'

'It's easy. I'm shifting the three of us. Just hold her tight,' Matt answers.

Without explaining any further, Matt closes his eyes. As he does this, Ethan begins feeling a similar sensation to how it feels like when going back to the past. Next thing he knows, he's slowly dropping down, Matt right behind him. His feet touches the floor and he gasps again. The hall is extremely huge with columns going up high supporting the ceiling. Along the walls, statues of gods and goddesses in pure gold stand out.

A door opens and closes behind them. They turn and see a woman dressed in a simple floor-length gown approaching them. 'My lord,' she addresses Matt and curtsies.

Matt nods and asks straightaway, 'Alexandra is my father at rest? There is something I need to ask him.'

'I'm afraid he's unavailable at the moment. He's attending a council, but he will be back soon,' answers Alexandra. She looks at Rochelle concernedly and waves her hand. At once, a rich mahogany chaise appears by Ethan. 'You may put her there while waiting. The meeting could take awhile, for it has only begun.'

Ethan thanks her appreciatively, smiling for the first time since Matt told him about the plan to bring Rochelle back from the dead. He lays her body gently, caresses her face and stands next to Matt once again.

'Can you prepare us our rooms? I think we will be staying for awhile.' Matt addresses the maidservant. She curtsies for a second time and leaves them alone.

'Boy, are you sure about this?' Ethan asks Matt. Standing in this cavernous foyer just feels so unreal. He looks around and wonders for the first time why the place is so quiet. Shouldn't it be loud and bustling? After all, it's larger than the Citadel.

'This is the Realm of the Peace. It's where all the mortals live their afterlives,' Matt says after hearing his thoughts. He shakes his head. Ethan should learn how to control them, especially now. 'Anyway,' he continues, 'this is just one place. When you get down to the cities, you'll know what I mean.'

'So, are we visiting these cities?'

'I don't think so. There's just too much to do. Besides, I don't think my father would allow it. See, they are happy and contented, and most importantly, they're at peace. Even though, they know about us, for they were once like us, our mere appearance in their settlements will disturb them in some way or another.'

Ethan stares at Matt, thinking. He's not sure exactly who Matt is talking about, but he has an idea. 'Are you saying that if we don't bring her back, she'll live in one of these cities?' he asks curiously.

'Well, that depends.' Matt answers secretively, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

'And it depends on what exactly?' Ethan asks again. When Matt told him about the plan and warned him that it might not even work, Ethan was still up for it. But now that they're there standing in a cavernous foyer with Rochelle's immobile body on a chaise, his doubts begin to resurface again. What if the great Dartemis wouldn't hear any of it? Or an even more important and good question, what if Rochelle's resurrection depended solely on this Immortal Dartemis?

Ethan panics. Like all Guardians of Time members, he's heard somewhat about Dartemis' story. He was born last in a set of triplet. Legend has it that out of the three, he's the most powerful Immortal. He has more powers than both Lorian and Lathenia combined. He also knows that Dartemis isn't as gentle and relaxed as Lorian. And according to Matt, a few months ago, not only does Dartemis take his role and importance very seriously but also his purpose to guide and serve for the greater good.

Ethan gulps, remembering these things about Dartemis, giving into uncertainty even more. Is he being selfish for wanting to bring Rochelle back? Doesn't he deserve to spend some more time with her; after all he's done for the Guard, serving them right to that tragic battle with Lathenia and her Order? Or maybe, bringing her back would also do the greater good some good? What if, it balances out at the end? If she gets resurrected, then he gets to spend however much time with her and they could continue their double lives as protectors of history, serving the greater good. There's a possibility, right?

'I'll be the judge of that,' a voice says from behind them, disrupting them from wherever their thoughts have taken them. Obviously the speaker has heard every little bit of what Ethan has to think.

They turn. Matt groans, and then clears his throat. Now that he's in his father's presence, he seems to have lost his superiority. Ethan must have sensed it because he gives Matt a look of incredulity. They can't lose control now! They have to give their reasoning! Ethan doesn't even think that Dartemis knows why they're here.

'Oh, I know!' Dartemis exclaims, looking rather annoyed. 'Alexandra has informed me of the lifeless girl.' He approaches the pair briskly yet gracefully, still with the air of someone of utmost importance.

Matt and Ethan looks at each other.

Then, Matt steps forward, bowing. 'Father, the prophesied battle has ended. And although, our side has won, we've lost so much.'

Dartemis nods and acknowledges the notion. He figured as much, knowing his quarrelsome and prideful siblings. He looks at Ethan, and at once, Ethan sees the resemblance he has with Lorian, not only with the physical state but also mentally. Dartemis gives a half-smile. 'You're in love with her,' he says, nodding to Rochelle.

'Yes, my lord,' Ethan answers quietly.

Dartemis begins to walk around them, talking. 'When the time came a few months ago, and I had to teach and train Matt everything I know and he _has_ to know, I did it, knowing fully well that one day, he would use the knowledge as leverage against me.'

Matt shifts uncomfortably. He's looking anywhere but his father, gently tapping his foot against the marbled floor.

Dartemis suddenly stops in front of Ethan. He puts his hands each on Ethan's soldiers, as if he needs to regain himself some balance. 'But see, child, there's a flaw.'

'What do you mean?' Ethan inquires, color draining from his face. Dartemis is their only hope now.

'Yes, I have the power to bring back the dead. It is why I handle and guard this realm, for it is solely up to me. Though, I don't have any kind of power over humans, I decide where they go after death. In most cases, it's in this realm where they belong,' Dartemis answers gravely.

Matt opens his mouth and Dartemis stops him. 'And in this case, her fate is set in stone; very ancient stone, in which you two have seen for yourselves. Altering this fate will mean terrible trouble for the Guard, even more terrible than all of this,' he continues.

'Say it's true; let your statement be a warning for us, so we can prevent this more damaging event in the future,' Ethan comments right a way, his eyes begging the powerful being.

The immortal looks through Ethan, in the way Lorian sometime does with his soldiers. He sees Ethan's internal conflict, the battle raging between his mind and soul ever since Matt told him about Rochelle's possible resurrection. He makes a move, somewhat like slumping his shoulders. He glances at Matt and is struck by something new. He realizes that what he's seeing in his son is a change. He no longer is the confused boy with extremely low self-confidence, but a young man who believes in himself and asks for a chance to prove himself. Dartemis sighs, another hard decision.

**A/N: What will Dartemis' decision be? And how is it going to affect the Guard? Thank you very much for stopping by! Don't forget to read and review. Tell me what you think of my fan fiction so far! - flammenia**


	2. Vivienne

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, any familiar characters, settings and plots do not belong to me.

* * *

**

Vivienne

It has been over a year since I discovered something significant about my parentage and myself, and up until now, I'm still not used to the mere thought of me being the sole daughter of an Immortal. I mean, come on! It definitely is the craziest idea. Seriously? An Immortal? The only Immortal I know is God, and I'm not even sure if His believers refer to Him as _that_. And although I still don't believe this information to be true fact, it has altered my life in such a major way already that I'm afraid to say that I'm scarred for life.

For one thing, my relationship with my mother has completely changed. My whole life, I've had a great relationship with her. I see her as my ultimate best friend and my confidante. She's the person whom I run to when I'm troubled, when I'm scared and when I'm happy. Basically, I spend a great amount of time, sharing the most momentous events of my life with her. However, when given the chance nowadays, I avoided her, since I found out that she's only my foster parent. That part of my life is down in the drain and I can't shake the feeling off that it's gone forever.

What's more, there's also the change that I'm aware of within me. I used to be a very confident person, always so sure of myself because I was always careful with everything I do and say. I also used to be so compassionate, trusting and understanding. These days, though, I've become a robot with mixed feelings towards certain people and things, programmed just to find out more about my biological parents and myself and that I'm determined to do.

'Vie! Vivienne? You'll be late for school, if you don't hurry up!" Mom yells, all the way, I'm sure, from the kitchen.

I look up at the clock by the door; it's 7:25 A.M. I only have thirty-five minutes left to get up from this comfortable bed, get ready for school and of course, go to school. I let out a heavy sigh, knowing that my Mom's right. See, it takes me forever to pick an outfit. I sigh one more time and finally got up. I hurriedly made my bed and walk towards my closet, opening it with a lazy hand. It's my first day as a junior student at Angel Falls High, a public school situated only two blocks from our house. More to the point, I really don't want to start off my year with an orange late slip. Incidentally, the number of late slips and unexcused absences was the main reason why I flunked all of my classes last year. So, I decided to transfer and start afresh, but I guess starting over isn't going to work.

'Vivienne? Honey, are you done yet?' It's my Mom once more, her voice sounding closer.

I sigh again, I say, it's become a habit. I finally decided to wear my favorite pair of CK jeans and a purple shirt. I don't think I should be showing off my assets this early in the school year. Ha-ha! I am totally kidding. The knocks on the door immediately bring me back to my senses. 'Hey, Mom.' I greet her as she walks in, still in her pajamas.

'Jeez, still picking an outfit?'

'No, I already have. See?' I show her the folded pair of pants and shirt on my arm.

'Alright, hon. I'll leave you to change. Your lunch is on the counter and don't forget the keys, okay? I might not be here, when you get back from school." Mom says, then she makes her way out of the room.

'Thanks.' I call out to her. Our conversations have been like this, strained, and almost without any emotions. Obviously, I want this to change, to go back to the way it was with her before. She turns and smiles at me, then walks away.

I glance up at the clock again. Oh, hell. I really have to hurry. I change my clothes and brush my teeth quickly. Then, I put some light make-up on. Well, of course. It's a must. I grab my bag and off I go, with only a little time to spare, I descend the stairs hastily. I pick my lunch off the counter and the keys off the holder by the door. 'Mom, I'm going!' And I walk, on my way to school.

With still one more block to go, I'm thinking of giving up the whole 'starting afresh' already. By the time I arrive to school, the place is pack with students crowding together in their little group of friends. I feel like an outcast, really. An image pops in my head, I could be in one of those cliques too, but only in another school and in a different situation. Oh well, too late. I'm here resolve on starting over. Somewhere in the distance, I hear the bell ring. Right, Ok. Where do I go from here? I didn't go to the orientation. I search for some signs to the office. The students are all moving in different directions, making it impossible to discern where the door to the office is, or in what building it even is. Taking a deep breath, I tap a guy on his shoulder. He turns around and I'm immediately blown away. Wow, those vivid dark green eyes!

'Yeah?' he asks.

I take a deep breath again. 'Can you point my way to the office?' I ask back.

'Sure, no problem. It's that portable over there.' He points to a small square building some feet away from me. Now, I see it clearly and I see a large sign saying OFFICE in black.

'Oh, right.' I say sheepishly, my cheeks flushing. "Thanks."

He smiles and says, "See you around," and walks off.

Seriously. I'm beginning to like this school already! I start walking in the direction of the office, while looking left to right for more cute guys striding about. A teacher opens the door, using his back since he's carrying a set of textbooks. I wait for him and let myself in before the door closes behind me.

The office is crammed with filing cabinets and there's a small lounge in front of a counter where the receptionist is working. To her left, there's another woman working. I think she handles the attendance, I could see stacks of late slips waiting to be marked and a couple of pens beside it. There are also separate rooms within the office, each for the principal, vice principal/guidance counselor and security. Jeez, I think to myself, this school is tight! The receptionist sees me looking around and says, 'I bet you're new. I'm Melanie. How can I help you today?'

I beam at her and move forward to the counter. She's very, very welcoming. 'Yes, you're right. I'm Vivienne Boyd. I wasn't here during the orientation, so I honestly don't know where to go.'

'Right,' she replies. She sifts through a file of stapled, color coded paper-works. 'Here, this is your first day of school packet. This includes a welcome letter, a school-year calendar, emergency card/contact information, a list of school rules, a school map, and most importantly, your class schedule.' She hands me a packet. 'Ms. Becket,' she addresses a girl with brown hair, filling a late slip.

I slumped my shoulders. If she's late, then I am too. Melanie sees and informs me that late students don't count as much in the attendance during the first three days of school. Whew, relief! There's still a chance for me to start all over again. Isabel walks toward the counter and acknowledges me with a brief smile. 'Yes, Mel?'

'Can you take Ms. Boyd to her first class? She's new.' Melanie asks for me. What a nice lady!

'Sure,' she answers. She turns to me and offers her hand. 'Isabel. Isabel Becket, a junior student.'

Forget like. I totally love this school! Isabel could become one of my acquaintances at school, if not a close friend. I smile, shaking her hand. 'Vivienne Boyd, but everyone calls me Vie. I'm also a junior.'

'That's great! We actually might have a few classes together,' she says. 'What class do you have first?' She walks towards the door and I follow suit after thanking Melanie. Isabel pushes the door, using her back. She's waiting for an answer.

I examined my schedule and excitement washes over me. My first class happens to be my most favorite subject. 'History!' I exclaimed.

She chuckles. 'See? We have the same first period already. Anyways, which school did you come from?' she asks me curiously. Somehow I get the feeling that Isabel's going to be a close friend.

'West View High,' I reply. We turn right from the office and walk straight ahead. Situated before us are three portables. 'I decided to transfer because last year didn't really work well for me with my old school. I just needed to start over again. Put things in perspective…' I continue to tell her, but trail off. I don't think I'll be able to put things in perspective anytime soon. Everything is still too raw for me to absorb and move on.

'Why? What happen? If you don't mind me asking,' she inquires. I take a look at her. Something in her eyes and voice tells me that she wants to know me a little more.

'Family affairs.' I reply shortly, it's the truth and a lie. Oh, hell! I can feel my face heating up and my eyes watering. What's going on? I'm supposed to be a robot!

'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it's only a boy problem,' she says consolingly.

'It's Ok. I don't mind really.' I say to her. Isabel and I are now by the middle room and there's an awkward silence settling between us.

Isabel clears her throat and points to the third room. 'There, that's our History room. We have a new Social Studies teacher this year. I guess he'll be sticking around for a while,' she informs me.

'Why? What happened to the old teacher?'

She shrugs her shoulder. 'I have no clue. Rumors have it that he was fired. Some say he's retired. Either way, I don't believe it. He's a great history teacher. He's just unpopular amongst the students.' Isabel stops by the door and opens it quietly. I know it's because she thinks there's already the teacher talking to our fellow students inside.

However, as I enter the room after Isabel, some desks are facing together, students are busy socializing, and there's no teacher around. I notice that the little group in the corner is most conspicuous of the lot. Isabel strides towards them, greeting them happily. Obviously, they're her friends. Now, I feel left out. I stand by the door, searching for a vacated seat, at the same time, watching Isabel talk to her friends and even give a guy a playful punch in the arm.

Isabel finally realizes that I'm not behind her anymore. She turns around calls me over. Isabel meets halfway and drags me by the arm. Isabel then introduces me to each of them. And guess who's first for the introduction? The cute guy earlier with vivid dark green eyes. 'This is Dillon,' Isabel says, 'and you're gaping at her like a moron, you idiot,' she hisses in his ear, though I think everyone in the group heard her all the same.

'It's you again,' he comments. His eyes are still on me.

'I'm afraid so,' I reply. My face really heats up.

Isabel notices because she moves on right away, pointing to her friends as she mentions their names. 'Ethan, Matt and Neriah.' They all smile and wave at me. 'And everyone,' she acknowledges them, 'this is Vivienne Boyd.'

'But everyone calls me Vie,' I cotton on.

They nodded, still smiling. Isabel plops herself on a vacant seat behind Neriah and Dillon gets up, offering me his seat. The girls giggle and roll their eyes, while the guys tease. 'Typical Dillon,' Matt says and everyone laughs heartily.

I take the seat. 'So, what's the group history?' I inquire.

Everyone looks at one another uncomfortably and Matt finally clears his throat. 'It's complicated, but what the heck. Isabel and I are siblings. Ethan, Dillon, and I go from way back. Since we were kids. Neriah and I are together,' he narrates. I get the feeling that there's more to it than that. I mean, what's so complicated about it?

'And Dillon and Isabel?' I ask.

'What?!'

'No way!'

'Fat chance.'

'Gross'.

The rest of the gang laughs at their reaction.

Neriah shushes them. 'What they mean to say is, Dillon's single and ready to mingle, and Isabel's already wit h someone else.'

'Ooh! Who?'

They look at one another again. Oh, gosh. What on earth is the big secret? I start to feel uncomfortable myself. I dislike secrets; always have, and it only increased during that major revelation ages and ages ago. I couldn't take the furtive conversations with my mom, who's to say I could handle theirs? But then again, a part of me understands. They have their reasons, not to mention the fact that I'm new and they don't know me very well yet to be sharing what their group history really is.

'Arkarian,' Isabel answers. Honestly, the way the rest of them look at her, it's as if she's grown three heads over in three seconds.

'Huh?'

'Arkarian is his name. He doesn't go to this school though. He graduated already,' Isabel tells me. Their jaws drop. Literally drop. They see me staring at their unusual reaction and they recover themselves hastily.

'Cool name.' I remark. I don't really know what else to say to her or them. It's pretty much obvious that Isabel gave out too much. I make a mental note to thank Isabel after this and think of an excuse to not hang with them. The sounds of desks bumping into each other and chairs scratching the floor bring me back to my senses. Apparently, the teacher is here.

Turning my desk around, I glance at Dillon. He's also turning a desk around with heavy textbooks on top, with ease. I know he's a guy and all and therefore, it should be a simple task, but the way he's holding it, it's as if he's only carrying an empty file box with just few folders in it. Huh… The image, to me, is unsettling. I don't know. Somehow, it just is. I make the effort to push the picture off my head. I have to concentrate on the teacher. He's talking, telling us why he's late and without delay, he hands us the class syllabus.

Mr. Sparks drones on, in what seems like forever. Finally, the bell saves the class. I put my paper-works neatly in my binder. True to the plan, I thank Isabel, also telling her that I need to go back to the office.

'Hey, wait! I'll come with you,' Isabel yells. The rest of their gang stiffens. Yeah, stiffens. Seriously, what a welcoming bunch! Dillon on the other hand, is by Isabel. I guess he's coming with me too. I blush.

Isabel looks at Dillon and realization dawns on her. She turns, her back to me, and talk to him. I don't know what she said to him but it left me with a disappointed feeling. Dillon only smiles at me. Then he goes back to where Ethan, Matt and Neriah are waiting.

'I don't think you're friends want you to hang with me.' I said to Isabel as we walk out of the room.

She makes a scoffing sound. 'Don't worry. They'll manage without me.' She glances at me and lifts and eyebrow. "Do you really need to go to the office?'

She's quick. 'No. I don't. Honestly, I felt left out back there and I know I would be. Plus, when you we're telling me about your boyfriend, there was something about their reactions that told me you shouldn't be. I feel like I'm intruding in your circle and I don't mean to do that at all.' It sounds mushy but whatever. We turn around a corner and settle ourselves on a bench. It feels good, sitting under the sun. The only thing out of place is a squashed banana on the cement floor. Isabel and I relax for a bit. We exchange our 10 favorite things. A boy, carrying a portable CD player, is walking backwards, yelling to his friends, breaks up the calm atmosphere. He doesn't see the banana on the ground and he starts to fall down on his back.

On reflex, I make a hand motion. I don't know why, but I'm compelled to do so. But something else happens. The second I realize what it is, I let out a gasp. Isabel gasps beside me too, but in _awe_. 'Isabel? Isabel! What did I do? What on earth is happening?' I look down at my hands. It still looks normal that for sure. One thing's for sure though, the situation, Isabel and I'm in, is simply beyond my greatest and wildest dreams. It's very _otherworldly_.

Everything and everyone in motion freezes. They stop still except Isabel and me. The guy who almost trip is still as a statue. My heart begins to thump fast. I could hear it pounding against my rib cage. It's freaking me out. I take a look at how Isabel's doing. She actually stands up and positions herself behind the guy to catch him from falling. 'You better undo this, before someone else sees.' She's right of course, but I don't know how to "undo" it. One more thing, she's calm, like she's actually used to seeing people freeze before her.

'Bu… but, I don't know how!' I exclaimed.

'Do the hand motion thing,' she suggest.

The second I motion my hands again, everything and everyone spring back to life. Huh! The boy falls to Isabel, but with Isabel's feet firm on the ground, there isn't any major incident to pass on to the next student and the next, demonstrating a massive domino effect. 'Oh, I'm sorry about that,' he says and storms off.

I'm still on the bench, analyzing everything that's happened as best as I could. I catch Isabel rolling her eyes. She gets her bag and she grabs me by the arm. 'Let's go. I think you should meet someone.'

'Huh, right now? I don't feel like moving. I'm completely freaked out.' I tell her. 'Please don't tell anyone.'

'I have to tell the rest,' Isabel replies back.

Now, I'm frantic. 'Isabel! You can't tell your friends! I trust you to not tell them, Ok? They'll totally think I'm a freak, and they already don't like me!' I practically scream at her, standing up.

'I understand you. C'mon. Come with me, please? If you trust me, you'll come with me. There's someone you should meet,' she says soothingly.

Seriously. What is up with her with all of this calmness? Didn't she just witness what happened? 'Who's this person?'

'Arkarian,' she answers simply.

Isn't that her boyfriend? Now, I'm not only freaked out, but also beside myself. What is going on? This is supposed to be first day in this new school, my first day to a new life. The truth is, I left my old school to start again, to forget that traumatic revelation over a year ago. I guess it stayed with me and forevermore will be. I recover myself. 'As in, your boyfriend?' I couldn't help but use a tone.

She nods. 'You want answers, don't you?'

Scratch quick-witted. She's one conniving girl. I don't know exactly what she's up to, but she has me. I get the feeling that she knows me more than she's letting on. It sounds ridiculous, but I think she has it planned. I just need to prove how she's connected to that time-freezing incident a while ago. 'Where are we going?'

'To the mountain, in Arkarian's chambers. I know you're scared. I mean, you must be, but I really think that you two should meet right away. Trust me.'

'Okay.' I say. 'Are we leaving after school?'

'No, right now. We're skipping. There's a gate in the back. It's used for the bikes.'

I sigh. I must really forget my plan to start over. I nod and off we go.

Isabel leads me to the back of the school and we go through the unlocked gate. The hike to the mountain isn't so bad. I'm wearing comfortable shoes anyways, and so is Isabel. The only hindrance is our bags packed with school materials. We stop in front a huge rock. To an outsider, it's nothing, only a part of nature, but to me, as it opens its door for us, it has a whole different meaning. It's the enter button to my program being activated. Didn't Isabel mention something about "answers"? We enter and walk in a long stone hallway. It's cool, in here. We pass through a door and enter a circular room. A pair of big hands immediately greets me. I look straight at the owner's eyes and could help but let an audible gasp. I'm staring into a grown up man with deep purple eyes and electric blue hair.

'Vivienne, so pleased to meet you at last.' Arkarian says. He smiles and pulls me into a tight embrace.

'Hello,' I reply timidly.

'Come, I must make an important announcement.' His voice is soft and gentle.

Isabel pushes me forward and I follow him into another room, Isabel right behind us. The three of us go into a medieval rectangular room, with an old rectangular table and ten ancient wooden stools and a single light bulb, which seemed out of place compare to the other furnishings. Arkarian tells us to settle. He sits on a stool, in the corner of the table, then Isabel and me. A man with black hair and blue eyes arrives, nods at both Arkarian and Isabel. He makes an attempt to ask who I am. Arkarian tells him to wait for the rest until he arrives. I have the sinking feeling of who "the rest" is going to be. My guess is soon vindicated because I hear Dillon's voice. Ethan, Matt and Neriah walk in behind him, and another man. They stop in their tracks at the sight of me and recovering, a tumultuous uproar breaks out. I sigh, for what seems like the hundredth time already, this morning. Obviously. I'm not the only one with questions.

'Everyone, please sit down. I have a very important announcement to make,' Arkarian says in a clear voice, hushing the men and my schoolmates.

'In front of her?' Matt inquires rather rudely, again it's understandable. I realize that I'm in what appears to be a conference or discussion group of some kind.

'Arkarian, what's going on?' the second man asks curiously.

'Please, I have to tell you something important. If you could settle yourselves first, you'll know.' Everyone's eyes are on Arkarian now, including mine.

'This is Vivienne. Vivienne Boyd,' he introduces me, for the two men's sake.

'Yes, we already know. She's in school with us,' Ethan tells Arkarian.

'Yes, Ethan. I'm aware of that fact. I call this meeting because once again, I have something very important to tell you. It's The Named related.'

'Jeez, spill it out Arkarian!' Ethan urges.

And as if this eventful day couldn't get anymore stranger, Arkarian says, 'This is Vivienne, my sister.'

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review:) **


End file.
